JackTheAwesometeenager
Jacktheawesometeenager was born on August 12, 2000. He was born in New York City ' Bandicam 2016-03-20 08-16-01-805.jpg|Born: August 12, 2000 (Age 16) ' Debut to Youtube and feud with sammycomedian1998 (2015) On Youtube 10.1.15, Jack debuted as a Heel, issuing a challenge with sammycomedian1998. At The GoAnimate: The Bloodest Battle ppv, He wrestled his first match against sammycomedian1998, He won. On goanimate wrestling 10.25.15, He and grandchase real cook defeated nicholas greene and sammycomedian1998. On November 14, 2015, He and Grandchase real cook defeated sammycomedian1998 And nicholas greene, Following this, Sammycomedian1998 Left Goanimate and never come back and even closed his youtube account. Alliance With Nicholas Greene (2015) On november 15, 2015, Just as grandchase real cook was about to attack Nicholas greene, Jack Turned on him and attacked him, Turning him Face for the first time in his career and forming a team with nicholas greene. On November 22, 2015, He interfered In grandchase real cook's match against nicholas greene and brutally assaulted him The Dubones (2015-2016) On December 19, 2015, Jack Turned On Nicholas Greene and attacked him, Turning Jack Heel Once Again. On January 4, 2016, Jack And WindowsFan 2016 Started a team known as the Dubones. Thus Turning Face Once Again In The Process. On February 2, 2016, The Dubones Defeated Pikachufan2012 And JON THE MIXER. On february 15, 2016, The Dubones lost to Nicholas Greene And Happy Pizza67 VIA DQ. After That, Jack Betrayed Dylan And Attacked Him, Thus turning Heel Once again. 'Feud With WindowsFan 2016 (2016)' On February 17, 2016, Jack def. Nathandesignerboy7, After The Match, WindowsFan 2016 Attacked Him, Setting up a match For GoAnimate: Revenge 2016, In Which Jack was victorius, On February 22, Jack Lost to WindowsFan 2016, After Which, Jack Said He Was Sorry for forcing WindowsFan 2016 To Go Back To Free Trials, And WindowsFan 2016 Accepted, Turning Jack Face once again. 2 days Later, On February 24, Officerpoop247 Turned Heel For the First time since His Return in 2015 When His assaulted videos got Zack Park suspended From School. That same day, Goanimator101 Turned Face for the first time in his youtube career When He told Officerpoop247 To stop Making Assaulted videos. On February 25, 2016, Jack Lost To WindowsFan 2016, After Which GONE UNTIL AUGUST 10TH Turned heel By Attacking Both Zack And Jack. 'Feud With Reawar And Sharing Videos To WindowsFan 2016 '(2016) Due to reawar's interference, Jack began a feud with Him and defeated him At GoAnimate Mania 2016. 'On March 30, 2016, Jack Def. Nicholas Greene VIA DQ After Dylan Interfered On Jack's Behalf. After the match, Jack Confronted WindowsFan 2016 Saying that he will share videos To Him, Which Dylan Accepted. On April 15, 2016, Jack, WindowsFan 2016, And NathanDesignerBoy7 Def. Memy9909, SuperMarioZaki, And Happy Pizza67, After The Match, NathanDesignerBoy7 Turned face once again For the first time since January 2016. In May 2016, Jack And Dylan Betrayed MrTyesVideos For Being Inactive, Turning MrTyesVideos Heel Again In The Process. On May 10, 2016, Jack, Zack, And Dylan Def. Almir, GONE UNTIL AUGUST 10, And Nathan Ross, After The Match, GONE UNTIL AUGUST 10 Attacked Nathan Ross Along With Almir, Turning Face For the First time since his rivalry with Zack In February 2016. On May 11, 2016, Jack Def. Brendan Barney After DylanIsCutie Interfered. After Which She Accepted Jack's Offer. On May 16, 2016, Jack Teamed Up With His Former Rivals, David, Gustin, Rutherfield, Shane, Peter, Howard, Nathan, Jordan, And Jay To Face Zack And Littlecamper1000 which they won. On June 19, 2016, Nathan Ross Saved JackTheGoAnimateLover2000 and long time rival Skyler Hawkins From An Attack By SuperMarioZaki, And Turning Face In The Process For The First Time Since July 2015. On June 24, 2016, Jack And Dylan Def. RocketPowerGal24 And Brendan Barney VIA DQ. On June 27, 2016, Dylan, Jack, And HeroticGamerTv Def. SuperMarioZaki, Rutherfield, And MrTyesVideos, After the Match, HeroticGamerTv Turned Heel Again By Attacking Dylan And Jack. As Punishment, Dylan banned HeroticGamerTv From The Future Animate Community On July 8, 2016, Dylan Made his return to Youtube, Confronting Jack, Later On, Jack And Dylan lost to SuperMarioZaki And Ryan Helmke, After the match, Nathan Ross Turned Heel Once Again and Made fun of dylan For Refusing To Export Jack's Shared Video Called Jim Gets Torchered. On July 13, 2016, Jack Turned Face When he told nathan To Get Out Of His Life. On July 14, 2016, Jack And Dylan Def. Nathan Ross And Ryan Helmke VIA DQ. After Their Loss, Nathan Turned On Ryan, Thus Turning Face Once Again. On July 18, 2016, Ryan Apologized, Turning Him Face For The First Time Since May. On July 25, 2016, Dylan Released His Final GoAnimate Video, Thus Ending Their Alliance.' Feuding And Teaming With Weatherstar4000video (2016) After Dylan And Terri annouced their retirement From GoAnimate, Jack Became A Lonestar For the first time since March 30, 2016. And he left goanimate before dylan did, However, He ended up making his return the day of the removal of comedy world because he only had to save 1 character as starters to get all of them back. After Weatherstar4000video Returned On August 2, 2016, Jack turned heel for the first time since reuniting with dylan In February 2016 when he denied weatherstar4000video's apology. On August 3, 2016, He Def. Weatherstar4000video VIA Count-out. That day, He annouced that his parents had died, On August 7, 2016, He putted weatherstar4000video in a video as an apology present, Thus Turning Face Again. He Then Started To Team Up With Weatherstar4000video, (Although Jack doesn't like the Business Themes) They defeated Nathan Ross And MrTyesVideos. On August 14, 2016, Jack Was Defeated By Brendan Barney After Nathan Ross Interfered, Thus turning Nathan Heel Again In The Process. On August 16, 2016, Jack And Weatherstar4000video Lost To Nathan Ross And Brendan Barney. On August 17, 2016, Jack Was Defeated By Nathan ross when he submitted to his Canada Lock, Thus Marking Jack's First Submission Loss On GoAnimate. On August 18, 2016, Jack Ended His Losing Streak when he defeated Long Time Friend WindowsFan 2016, After which he shooked hands with him. On August 26, 2016, Jack Annouced That Weatherstar4000video Wasn't Feeling well, And therefore, Weatherstar4000video Went to the hospital, Jack Annouced Later On That he will no longer be Weatherstar4000video's partner. But would Remain Friends. 'Return to sharing videos to dylan And recieving shared videos from dylan (2016)' On August 26, 2016, Jack Annouced that he might be making a return to sharing videos to windowsfan 2016, However, On August 27, 2016, WindowsFan 2016 Annouced That His Grounded series had been put on hiatus. After His Annoucement had been settled, Daniel Osborne Came Out And Attacked Him, Thus Reingting Their feud and turning Daniel Heel Again In The Process. A match Between Jack And Daniel Osborne Was Set For That Day where if Jack Won, Dylan would Return To Goanimate4schools at somepoint before Jack's Subscription Expires On February 3, 2017. If Jack Lost, Jack Would Be Forced To Leave GoAnimate4Schools. Jack Won the match, And Dylan returned. On August 28, He defeated taylor joliecur and blonde tastic gaming to win season 1 of Dylan's Elimiation season 1, And Defeated Good Friend Zac, thus dylan brought back the grounded series. Later that day, He Finally returned to sharing videos to WindowsFan2016. On August 29, 2016, Jack Reunited the Dub Ones For the first time since Jack Stopped being dylan's friend in february 2016, The Dub Ones defeated Littlecamper1000 And Howard Danson. Later That Day, Logan Howard Was Defeated By Louis Monroe, And Officially quit Afterward. On September 4, 2016, Jack returned the grounded series after being out for a week. later on, he defeated NathanTheAwesomeMan in the latter's last match. On september 7, 2016, He teamed up with Weatherstar4000video to face Daniel Osborne And Littlecamper1000 in a losing effort. after the loss, Jack gave it up and joined forces with daniel osborne, only to attack him from behind following his victory over dylan themariofan. On September 11, 2016, The Dubones teamed up with weatherstar4000video to defeat littlecamper1000, funmaker2000, and Daniel Osborne following interference by zac. On September 13, 2016, Jack was assaulted by GustinAnimations (Gustin) since jack's discussion box explodes with comments. Thus Re-Ingiting their feud. Which jack defeated gustin the next 2 days. On September 20, 2016, Jack defeated gustin in a last pole match to retain his goanimate4schools contract, he later aided in dylan's match against howard. in which he attacked howard to give dylan the count-out victory. after the match, dylan shared videos to jack, although not the grounded series jack normally does except for shane. On September 25, 2016, Jack was defeated by Gustin. On October 10, 2016, Jack Announced that the sharing videos to dylan themariofan will be going on hiatus until the other users stop complaining to dylan about grounding scenes not being too long. On October 14th 2016, Dylan Told The Truth NathanDesignerBoy7 About Him Not Making Videos For A While. On October 16, 2016, Jack brought back the sharing videos. On October 17, 2016, Jack defeated Gustin, ending their feud and turning gustin face. 'Feud With Zac (2016)' On October 23, 2016, Jack attacked zac, and turned heel once again, This caused Reawar To Unsub And Send Another grounded threat to zac, turning heel once again as well. On October 27, 2016, Jack announced that the sharing videos will be going on hiatus again. On october 28, 2016, Gustin requested dylan a video, but he declined, this setted up a steel cage match between Dylan and gustin where, If gustin won, Dylan would accept shorter grounding scenes, But if gustin lost, He will be banned from his channel. Gustin would lose after Zac interfered. After the loss, Gustin and littlecamper1000 were in a fight with jack, dylan, zac, animalt5000, and harrycomedian2002, Thus Turning Gustin Heel. Harrycomedian2002 told everyone except zac, jack, and dylan to be quiet, turning harry face for the first time in his career, AnimalT5000 told them to stop the arguing and so did jack. Littlecamper1000 disagreed with this statement and turned on dylan thus turning heel for the first time since 2015. However, he would later apologize to dylan along with gustin, thus turning them faces once again. On October 29, 2016, Jack Defeated Zac After Interference from Reawar. Jack Became a fan favorite Again And Saved Zac From an attack by reawar. Reawar would later become a fan favorite again by accepting zac's apology 'Second Return To Sharing Videos (2016)' On October 29, 2016, Dylan letted Jack share Him one video, the video would be eric plays roblox while grounded! Dylan then announced that On November 1st, 2016, Jack would be able to share videos to Dylan. Later That Day, Jack Teamed Up With Dylan And The Returning Logan To Face Nathan Ross, Peter, And Rutherfield in a winning effort. This marked rutherfield's final match with the company 'Feud With HangoutYoshiGuy (2016)' On November 21, 2016, Jackson Announced That He Was Done Sharing Dylan Videos After His Youtube Account Was Hacked By HangoutYoshiGuy, Beginning A Feud With Jackson. On November 23, 2016, Jackson lost a match to hangoutyoshiguy, thus dylan themariofan was forced to retire. Following This, Jackson Would Sub Daniel Osborne, Hinting At A Heel Turn. On November 26, 2016, A user replied to jackson's comment saying Hey! No Threatening! This Led To Jackson Attacking That User. Jackson Would Defeat SammyTheGameplayMaker On November 27, 2016. Following This Jack Would Show signs of a heel turn again by alligning with daniel osborne. On December 5, 2016, Zac called jack A Coward, Turning Face. On December 10, 2016, Jack Defeated Gustin in A last man standing match 'Heel Turn And Alligning With HangoutYoshiGuy (2016-Present)' On December 10, 2016, Jack would announce that he would be retiring in 2017. On December 11, 2016, He Welcomed Julian3535 And Said Happy Birthday! On December 12, 2016, Dylan And Nathan Ross Went to a no contest after hangoutyoshiguy attacked both men. Just as dylan got up to stop Hangoutyoshiguy from deleting his videos, Jackson attacked him. turning heel and re-ingiting a feud. On December 13, 2016, Jackson Defeated Dylan After Interference From Peter. It was then announced that Jackson will face dylan on December 15. Category:2000 Births Category:August births Category:Male Users Category:Users Category:Good Users Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Teenage users Category:Lawful Good Category:1997 Births